Fair Use
Althi's Terms of Fair Use right|100px Described herein are the terms in which Althi allows third-party sites to conduct activities related to and including support materials and fan creations. These terms apply for the creation of a Wikia resource. Notice from Althi 『ワールド・ネバーランド』シリーズのファン活動へのお願い いつも『ワールド・ネバーランド』シリーズを応援していただき まことにありがとうございます。 本作に関連したファン活動・二次創作 についてご質問をいただく機会がございましたので、アルティからのお願 いという形でガイドラインを設けさせていただきました。つきましては、 以下に記載したガイドラインをご理解いただいた上で、ワーネバシリーズへの 応援・創作活動を行っていただければ幸いでございます。 Thank you for always supporting the WorldNeverland Series. Since we always receive permission requests in regards to fan material and creation, we have composed a set of formal guidelines. We would appreciate your understanding of these guidelines and support creative works of the WorldNeverland series. Usage of Images アルティが公式サイトなどで公開・配布した画像（以下、公式画像と表記） およびゲーム画面のスクリーンショットを利用される場合は、 下記ルールを守っていただけますようお願いいたします。 If you use images published by Althi and its official sites (referred to as official images) and screenshots of the game itself, please refer to the rules below: ■画像利用ルール ・製品のイメージを著しく損なう改編はご遠慮下さい。 ・画像内容が判別できないほどの過度の縮小、および極端な拡大処理は行わないでください。 ※サムネイル用途についてはその限りではありません。 ・アルティの許可なく公式画像を二次配布を目的として公開・配信することはご遠慮下さい。 ・公式画像を利用される場合は、著作権者の表示と再利用を禁止することを画像中またはサイ トの判りやすい場所に明記していただけますようお願いいたします。 レイアウト的に表記が難しい場合は、コピーライトまたはゲーム名のいずれかだけでも 掲載をお願いいたします。 掲載例: 当ページでは株式会社アルティが権利を持つ『ワールド・ネバーランド』シリーズの画像を利用し ております。該当画像の転載・配布は禁止いたします。©althi Inc. http://www.althi.co.jp/ ただし『ワールド・ネバーランド』シリーズをモチーフに、二次創作者自身が自ら描き起こした画像 については当ガイドラインの対象となりません。もし可能であれば判りやすい位置に商品名を表記い ただければ幸いです。 ■Image Rules *Please do not reorganize images in such a way that it misrepresents the overall product image. *Do not resize an image to an extent that it is too small or too large so one cannot distinguish what it is meant to be. ※This does not apply to thumbnail images. *Please do not use official images without proper permission from Althi. *When using official images, please put the credentials of the copyright holders on the image or in a clearly visible place of the site. If it is difficult to properly mark the credentials due to the site's layout, please at least make sure that either the copyright name or the game's name is listed on the site. Example: On this page, we use images from the "World Neverland" series of which Althi Corporation has rights. © althi Inc. http://www.althi.co.jp/ *When creating and uploading your own images from the World Neverland Series, this is not a rule you are subject to. However, we would appreciate if you could include the game name in a location that is easy to view -if possible. In Regards to Content 『ワールド・ネバーランド』シリーズのテキストについて ゲーム内容の著しいネタバレを扱う場合には、それをいやがる人への配慮をお願いいたします。 　例: ネタバレ有りを明記した事前警告など 製品本体からのデータ吸い出しは一切禁止いたします。 「引用」の概念を逸脱しない常識的な範囲で利用していただけますようお願いいたします。 ■Using text from the World Neverland Series *When dealing with content that may be spoiler-heavy, please use the appropriate warnings in consideration of those that may need it. Example: Spoiler, Warning:, etc. *Extracting data directly from the game is discouraged and prohibited. This is a violation of the user agreement. *Please use common sense narratives when writing, and do not deviate from the original texts. Uploading Videos 『ワールド・ネバーランド』シリーズの動画利用について 製品本体からのデータ吸い出しは一切禁止いたします。またアルティが公開 している動画の転載はご遠慮下さい。 ※弊社がyoutube等にアップロードした動画にヒモ付いた埋め込みコードを用いてお客様 のブログ等に掲載する行為は問題ございません。弊社が配信した動画をPC等にダウンロード した後にお客様のアカウントで再アップロードする行為はご遠慮下さい。 ■About the Usage of Movies from the World Neverland Series *Extracting official videos is prohibited. *Please do not re-upload official videos and animation that Althi has released. ※Videos embedded on your site or blog from Althi's official youtube account are excluded from this rule. *If you download a video despite the above rules, do not re-upload them or face action taken. なお製品を購入したお客様がゲーム機から撮影・録画したワールドネバーランドシリーズのプレイ動画 （以下、動画と表記）を公開したい場合は、下記ルールを遵守していただけますようお願いいたします。 ■動画利用ルール ・動画の視聴に金銭が必須なサイトおよびサービスを利用しての公開はご遠慮下さい。 ・作品イメージを著しく損なう編集・改編はご遠慮下さい。 ・ゲーム内容の著しいネタバレには配慮いただけますようお願いいたします。 ・アルティが権利を有しない素材を含む本作関連動画を配信される場合、他の著作権者の権利を侵害 されないようご注意下さい。 ・動画内の判りやすい場所に商品名を明記していただけますようお願いいたします。 表記例） 　『ワールドネバーランド エルネア王国の日々』©althi Inc. ただし『ワールド・ネバーランド』シリーズをモチーフに、二次創作者自身が作成した素材のみで構成 された動画については当ガイドラインの対象となりません。 もし可能であれば判りやすい位置に商品名を表記いただければ幸いです。 ■If you choose to upload movies and game captures of the series recorded from the product purchased yourself, please abide by the following rules: *Please do not upload media to (and embed from) sites where money is charged for viewing videos. *Do not edit the movie in such a way that it distorts or misrepresents the intended image. *Please mark whether the contents of a video may contain spoilers or other elements. *Be careful not to infringe the rights of other copyright holders; Althi may choose to redistribute your video (video sharing), and is not liable if your video contains material that you do not have rights to. *Please make sure the game's name is in a distinguishable place of the video (Credit notation) ※Example: A description of the video including, "WorldNeverland: Daily Life in the Elnea Kingdom © althi Inc." *Fan-created media not recorded from the game itself is not subjected to these terms. However, we would appreciate notation of the game name in an easy to spot location - if possible. Other 当ガイドラインの内容は、皆様からのご意見を参考にしながら、適宜変更・見直 しをさせていただく場合がございます。予めご了承ください。 なお二次創作物・ファン活動によって第三者となんらかの問題が生じても、 アルティは一切関与いたしません。 アルティは皆様の二次創作・ファン活動によって「ワールド・ネバーランド」 の楽しさが広がることを歓迎します。また弊社と二次創作者との間に良好な関係が確立・維持 できることを期待しておりますので、当ガイドラインの趣旨を皆様にご理解いただき、 ご協力いただけることを願っております。 Please note, these guidelines may be changed at any time. If conflicts arise between third parties regarding fan activities and creation, Althi is not liable and will not be involved at all. Althi welcomes the creation of fan sites and media. We wish to establish and maintain a good relationship between content creators and our company. As a company, we hope that you can understand and abide by these guidelines.